Harry Potter and the Heir Rings
by hrbrox
Summary: Harry's seventh year. He must find a way to kill Voldemort while balancing Homework, family duties, friendships and his soul mate. Pairings: HG RHr RT. Completely AU No Horcruxes


**Harry Potter and the Heir rings **

**A.N. Ok hi everybody, this is my story. It is completely AU no horcruxes, Dumbledore is alive, Harry hasn't dated Ginny yet so hasn't broken her heart, and i have read deathly hallows so i'm going to try and make this as unlike as that as possible. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Birthday presents**

"Go away Ron, I'm trying to sleep" murmured Harry Potter as he was woken by a loud tapping. The tapping noise however didn't go away. He sat up and looked around through bleary eyes, and caught sight of the source of the noise. Hedwig and 4 other owls were crowded on to the window ledge. Harry suddenly realised why they were here. It was July 31st. The day he had been waiting for all summer. He could finally use magic. And the owls were from his friends. He couldn't get over it. Friends. Friends who actually cared enough to send him presents.

Although upon second glance only 3 of the 5 owls were actually carrying packages. The other 2 bore rather official looking letters. He stood up and opened the window. At once a very hyper owl whizzed in, flew twice round his room then crashed into the cupboard.

Harry shook his head, "Pig" He muttered. "You should be tired out flying all the way from Ottery St Catchpole to Little Winging, What is Ron feeding you? …On second thoughts I don't want to know." He grabbed the rather dazed owl out of the air where he was fluttering. Looking for the package he noticed it laying on the floor with a rather obvious dent in it, "Damn it, Ron's gonna kill me" By then the other 4 owls had flown in and were taking turns drinking out of Hedwig's bowl.

Harry went and made sure the door was tightly closed, he didn't want Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon hearing. I was still quite dark so Harry turned on his bedside lamp, only to find the bulb missing. 'What the?' He thought. 'Hang on.. I'm 17 now'

"Lumos!" He said aloud. His wand lit up on the other side of his bed. He picked it up and propped it against a picture, his mum and dad dancing.

"That's better. Now which present first?" He pondered. The 2 smartest looking owls hooted indignantly. They thought that their letters were more important than presents. With that, they took one last drink, flew up dropped their letters on Harry's bed and flew swiftly out of Harry's still open bedroom window.

Harry decided he better open those, but the lure of his birthday presents was too much. He removed the packages from the other owls and looked at each in turn. He recognised Ron's scrawly writing across the package but not the letter. The letter was in a flowery script. He decided to open that first. It was from Ginny. His heart fluttered in his chest. She was writing to him!

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I know this doesn't look like much but I got Hermione to shrink your present. It's spellotaped to the bottom. To put it right Hermione said to just say Finite Incantatum. I hope you like it. It's not new, but I found it in Diagon Alley and immediately thought of you. The Wings open and you can put pictures inside. I put some in for you but if you want to change them, then that's fine. I mean it is your present isn't it, oh dear I'm rambling, Oh NO don't write that, Bugger. It's this new Dictaquill Hermione's got me. I just speak and it writes what I say. Damned annoying if you ask me, although it does save time..anyway. I hope you have a lovely birthday, or as lovely as it can be at the Dursleys. _

_ See you soon, Dad's going to come and get you from that Figg lady on the your birthday to get your apparition license, then you're coming to stay with us. You'll be leaving the Dursley's forever, so pack everything you own. Mum says you can stay in Bill's room because he's living with Fleur. (His room is right across from mine)  
Are you writing Harry? That's dad. Tell him to get to Arabella's for noon on his birthday and bring all of his things. Right dad. _

_ Anyway I hope you like your present and I'll see you later. _

_ Love  
Ginny _

_ Oh and Hermione charmed my Dictaquill so that it still looks like my writing. Hers comes out in a really boring style. Anyway, Bye _

_ Dictaquill off. I said Dictaquill off! Oh damn I can't remember how Hermione said to turn the damn thing off, HERMIONE! HOW DO YOU TURN THIS DAMN QUILL OFF?  
_

_Tap it with your wand and say Dictaquill off. Oh right_

Harry laughed and pulled away the spellotape to reveal and tiny chain no bigger than a button. He put it on the table and pointed his wand at it.

"Finite Incantatum" He said sharply, nothing happened, "Oh right, Nox." The light at the end of his wand was extinguished. "Finite Incantatum" He said again. This time the effect was instantaneous. The chain grew and as it grew Harry could see a phoenix shaped charm hanging in the middle.

"Oh now I understand the wing thing, I wonder what pictures she's put in it. Maybe theres one of her." He said excitedly.

Finally the necklace had stopped growing. It was amazing. The phoenix was red and gold like Fawkes, it was looking forward and had it's wings crossed across its chest,left over right with it's tail feathers splayed out beneath the main body. He picked it up and prised open the wings, with the wings open it looked even more amazing, as if it was in mid flight. A small slip of paper fell out, but he ignored it. The pictures Ginny had chosen were exactly what he would have put in there himself. In the left wing was a picture of his parents smiled and waving, In the right was a picture that he never remembered having taken. It was him and Ginny, sitting together, she was curled up against him, while they were talking and laughing. It looked like it was in Griffindor common room, but the picture was too small to tell. Then he saw the piece of paper that had fluttered to the ground. He picked it up.

_Tap the picture twice with your wand to make it normal size. Tap 3 times to get the picture out, and 3 more times to put it back in.'_

So he picked up his wand and tapped it twice on the picture of him and Ginny, to his delight, it worked. He looked at it carefully, it was the Gryffindor common room. He tapped the picture once more and it came out. When he turned it over there was more writing on the back in Ginny's flowery script. 'This was taken last summer by Colin. I hope you like it.' She knew him too well. She knew he would want to know when the picture was taken, and who had taken it. He looked at the picture again. This time he looked closer at Ginny. She looked beautiful, his breath caught in his throat, she was wearing a little pink tank top, and cut off jeans. But she looked like an angel. He shook his head. 'Hang on this is Ron's little sister. I can't be thinking about her like this.' Then another thought struck him, he was going to be staying right across the hall from Ginny! He shook his head again to take him out of his daze.

"I should probably see what everybody else got me." With that he placed the picture over the right wing again and tapped it 3 times. Once the picture was safely in the, well he didn't know what to call it. It wasn't a necklace, because that sounded too girly. Eventually he decided to say pendant. So once the picture was safely in the pendant, he placed it over his neck and picked up what was obviously Hermione's present. It was distinctly book shaped.

"Some things never change" He muttered. He opened it expecting to find Hogwarts: A history or something equally as boring, And was amazed to see Dark Magic and its Light Counterparts by Myrddin Emrys.

"Wow, where ever did Hermione get this? …..and why didn't she keep it herself, it's got to be worth millions." Harry knew as every Hogwarts student did that Myrddin was the original name for Merlin. The most powerful wizard in…well EVER!

Dumbledore had once told him you could measure the amount of power a witch or wizard and that Myrddin had over 10000 magimils. The norm is about 500. He also said that his power was 1200. Harry had asked whether he could measure his but was told that under 17s didn't register as their magical cores had not developed enough.

He put aside the book and picked up Ron's bent present. He grimaced, and a thought struck him.

"Reparo!" He said loudly and watched as it bent back into shape, "No!!" He watched in horror as a remarkably book shaped package appeared before his eyes."Not from Ron too!" But he was relieved when he ripped off the wrapper and found not a book but a box and a hastily scribbled note.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!  
I found this in Hogsmeade on the last trip. It was on special offer in Honeydukes. You tap your wand on the lid and say a type of sweet, open it and it's there. I have one too but I didn't show it too you last year so you wouldn't buy your own. Ginny says she's telling you about Dad coming to get you, so read her letter if you haven't already. See you later._

Harry's eyes lit up at the thought of unlimited chocolate, He had to try it. He just hoped it would work after being smashed into a cupboard and Reparo-ed .

"Chocolate Frog" He said and tapped the box. A button appeared, he pressed it and the lid popped open revealing a chocolate frog. He grabbed it excitedly and unwrapped it quickly. Without looking at the card, he stuffed it in his mouth quickly. Sighing in pleasure as the chocolate melted over his tongue. "Yum." He looked at the card, hoping for Agrippa for Ron, and dropped it in surprise. It had a picture of HIM on it!!

"Oh God, Harry Potter, AKA the-boy-who-lived.1980-? The only known surviver of the Killing curse. Youngest seeker at Hogwarts in a century." He read. He looked again at the picture and sighed.

He didn't have time to muse over the fact that he didn't need any more fame though because at that moment Uncle Vernon yelled upstairs,

"BOY!! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE US SOME BREAKFAST!!" He almost started to head downstairs when he remembered, 17 now. MAGIC! He could do whatever he wanted, and it was legal."NOW BOY!!" Echoed up the stairs. So Harry grabbed his wand and walked downstairs casually.

"What took you so long boy? We are waiting, get started on our breakfast."Vernon demanded. Harry drew his wand and said,

"I don't think so." He pointed his wand at Vernon with a hard look on his face.

"You wouldn't dare..Y..Y..You're not allowed. Your freak school will expel you!" Vernon spluttered looking rather worried all the same.

"Just watch me, I'm 17 now, I can do anything."

* * *

**A.N. Good ending?? REVIEW PEOPLE!! let me know what you think. I know this hasn't given you much insight into the story but the next chapter will.**

**What do you think I should do to the Dursley's? Review with some suggestions.**** Also, don't worry, i'm not one of the people who takes up half of the chapter answering reviews.I will reply personally if asked a question.**

**Just push that purple button down there and make me very happy. Next chapter:Revenge and the Letters  
VVVVVVV  
**

**  
**


End file.
